The present invention relates to a transfer molding technique for sealing electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, with a resin and, more particularly, to a transfer molding process and an apparatus for carrying out the same for molding resin-sealed devices not having detrimental voids and free from incomplete resin filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,341 discloses a transfer molding apparatus. In this known transfer molding apparatus, a plunger is lowered by a hydraulic plunger driving circuit capable of a closed loop control function to inject a resin into a mold. The plunger is lowered by a high pressure (primary pressure) until the pressure detected by a pressure sensor provided within the mold increases to a predetermined pressure, and then the pressure applied to the plunger is changed for a comparatively low pressure (secondary pressure) upon the arrival of the detected pressure at the predetermined pressure.
This known transfer molding apparatus is able to lower the plunger during the molding operation in a mode nearly the same as a predetermined mode regardless of disturbance, such as a resistance of the sleeve against the sliding movement of the plunger or increase in resistance against the flow of the resin, and is satisfactory as compared with the conventional transfer molding apparatus equipped with a hydraulic plunger driving circuit of an open loop control type in which only the secondary pressure is applied to the plunger throughout the molding cycle. Furthermore, since this known transfer molding apparatus changes the pressure applied to the plunger from the high pressure to the low pressure after the mold has been filled with the resin to some extent, the deformation of the insert and the formation of burrs are obviated.
However, this known transfer molding apparatus is of a hydraulic type employing a hydraulic plunger driving circuit, bubbles are liable to form in the working fluid and the temperature of the working fluid is liable to vary, which causes problem in the accuracy of control operation. Furthermore, the flow control valve incorporated into the hydraulic circuit has problems in the response characteristics that the flow control valve is unable to follow the rapid variation of the load, and that the change of the pressure from the primary pressure to the secondary pressure is delayed entailing the drop of the pressure of the resin below the secondary pressure. Thus, this known transfer molding apparatus is not necessarily satisfactory in effect for reducing voids in the resin-sealed devices and in reducing the possibility of incomplete resin filling. Still further, it is difficult to find a space for providing the pressure sensor in a mold of a complicated construction for mass production, the provision of the pressure sensor in a mold requires additional work for fabricating the mold. Thus, the application of this known transfer molding apparatus to a mass production system has been difficult.
The primary pressure can be changed for the secondary pressure without using the pressure sensor by using a signal provided by a limit switch disposed so as to be closed upon the arrival of the plunger at a fixed position during the downward movement. However, as well known, the limit switch is quite unsatisfactory in the accuracy of positional detection and hence such an apparatus has problem in operating stability when applied to a mass production process, and hence such a transfer molding apparatus employing a limit switch for changing the primary pressure for the secondary pressure is not satisfactory for practical application. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 59-9538 discloses a semiconductor device sealing apparatus employing a DC servomotor for driving the plunger, however, nothing relating to controlling the movement of the plunger is stated therein.